MP7
The MP7 is a German submachine gun made by Heckler & Koch. Its 4.6x30mm cartridge gives it excellent abilities against body armour, while retaining the size and portability of a Personal Defence Weapon (PDW). Battlefield 2 The MP7 is a Tier Two submachine gun in Battlefield 2 and the default weapon for the SAS Engineer in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. It is issued to the Engineer, and holds 40 rounds in its magazine. It can fire in automatic or semi-auto fire modes. BF2MP7.png|The MP7 in-game BF2MP7ADS.png|MP7's iron sights 3D modeling BF2 MP7 Left.png|3D model of the MP7 in Battlefield 2 BF2 MP7 Center.png|3D model of the MP7 in Battlefield 2 BF2 MP7 Right.png|3D model of the MP7 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield Play4Free MP7 In Battlefield Play4Free, the MP7 is a buyable submachine gun for the Engineer kit. Its nearly nonexistent recoil and very open sights allows for the MP7 to excel at longer ranges than the PP-2000. It has nearly identical stats to the default Engineer weapon, but with slightly increased accuracy and damage. The weapon's low recoil and open sights allow wielders to be able to use the MP7 at more of a medium range, rather than sticking to close quarters, making the weapon more ideal for maps like Oman that are more open. BFP4FMP7.png|The MP7 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FMP7Sights.png|The MP7's ironsights Veteran's MP7 The Veteran's MP7 features higher bullet damage and five more rounds per magazine, but it costs as much as 1650 per day or up to 630 for unlimited use. The five more rounds per magazine only increase this weapons potential in close quarters even more, as well as aide it in medium-ranged engagements with more damage per round. The weapon has a very worn appearance and a skull and crossbones are etched into the side of the weapon, near the rear sight. Elite's MP7 The Elite's MP7 does even more damage per bullet than the veteran version, as well as giving the user an extra magazine to further increase its usefulness. However, the weapon is expensive at 3250 per day or up to 850 for unlimited use. The damage output of the Elite's MP7 is the second highest out of all the submachine guns, right behind the UZI, although it is more accurate over range than the UZI. Like many Elite weapons, the MP7 has a tan paint scheme and clean appearance. Also, like the P90, much of the weapon is painted tan, allowing users to blend into desert environments better. BFP4F Elite MP7.jpg|The Elite MP7 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F Elite MP7 sights.jpg|The Elite MP7's ironsights Battlefield 3 The MP7 is featured as a PDW in Battlefield 3 Singleplayer In singleplayer the MP7 appears alongside the M40A5 in Night Shift. Muliplayer It is unlocked for multiplayer when an overall score of 34,000 points is reached. Formerly (before the R3 patch) 189,000 points needed to be achieved in Co-Op. It is the third co-op weapon to be unlocked. The MP7 has quite a high rate of fire, second only to the G18, and has high recoil. However, the damage is low, meaning even a few missed shots might let the target survive. This, coupled with the small magazine, means that aiming down the sights is very important, even at close range. Unless the optional extended magazine attachment is equipped (doubles the max ammo count), the gun is not suitable for taking on multiple targets. However, like other PDW's, the MP7 has very accurate hip fire accuracy, paired with the Laser Pointer attachment and Extended Magazine, the MP7 makes a very mobile weapon. Gallery battlefield-3-mp7-1-620x348.jpg|The MP7 in gameplay. battlefield-3-mp7-4-620x348.jpg|The MP7's iron sights. mp7.jpg|A 3D render of the MP7. References External links *MP7 on Wikipedia *MP7 on Modern Firearms de:MP7 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Personal Defense Weapons